a tonks and remus tragedy
by sunshine-lollipop
Summary: when tonks and remus have a fight, they break up. Remus ends up doing somethign drastic and tonks soon follows.Rating for suicide


A TRAGIC LOVE STORY

A TRAGIC LOVE STORY

For acid pops Remus + Tonks tragedy challenge COMPLETELY AU

Remus and Nymphadora were in love. Nymphadora had loved Remus since the day she saw him and the same applied for Remus. They had been dating for half a year when things changed. They got into a slump and always argued. They argued over many things like most couples. But Nymphadora-preferably tonks- and Remus were not an ordinary couple, they were magical. Remus was a teacher at Hogwarts and Tonks was in the auror academy. They hardly ever saw each other and that was one of there many argument topics. Others included intelligence topics and Remus' insecurity over his 'fury little problem' as there friends took to calling it. You see Remus was a werewolf and he was very insecure about that fact. It took Remus and tonks almost 2 years to get together as Remus was unwilling to let her love him because of his condition. One day tonks got sick of all of their fighting and decided to give up. She decided on a break, they had not told there friends.

Lily –tonks' best friend- was at tonks house because she was sick and her husband was on assignment so tonks insisted on taking care of her. The door bell rang and lily got up from watching day time soaps to answer it expecting it to b her friend. Lily was shocked when she saw Remus stood there as she was told they were on a break. He said he had some things to drop off and so she let him in. He went to nymphadora's room and lily found herself slumped back on the couch when she heard sniffing, she walked through to tonks' room to find…

"Remus? What's wrong…what happened?" she asked worried about her crying friend currently writing a note.

"It's…me and Dora…we broke up…I love her so much! How the hell could I stuff up so badly! I am such an idiot, and now the 1 girl I have ever loved will never love me!" he cried

"Remus" she said sitting on the bed near him and rubbing his back. "I promise, things will get better, I know Dora, and heck she's my best friend! She loves you, with all her heart. She is just sick of the fighting and continuous arguing with one another. You to were meant to be, you are good for each other…things will work out I promise." lily said fighting back her own tears because of her friends stupidity. Remus got up and hugged her and then left.

"Oh I swear when tonks gets home…"she said to herself.

An hour later tonks arrived home.

"What the hell have you done Dora? That boy loved you! He loved you so much and look what you done! You screwed up big time honey! Good luck fixing this." Lily said.

"I know! I love him, and I just came round to put down my stuff, im going to go talk to him now!"

"Are you bonkers or what? HELLO! You should have gone there first!"

"Err right! Oh god! I hope it's not too late! Bye lils!" she replied frantically before apparating out of her house and presumably to Remus'

NOCK…NOCK! "Remus open up! Please Remus please! I love you! I was so stupid…I didn't want to break up I just wanted a break! I love you…you have until 3 before I break down your door" no reply "fine 1…2…3…BOMBARDA!" she shouted blasting the door. She searched all the rooms but he was no where to be found. In the kitchen there was a note and she read it

'_To my dearest Dora,_

_I hope you find this my love, I will never forget you, I am sorry for what I put you through. I can't live without you my love._

_So if it is needed it must be done. I didn't deserve you; you deserve someone…well…not like me. Good luck with your life, I will _

_Always love you. I am gone but I remain forever watching over you. Be careful my angel. I love you_

_Remus_

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

Tonks got was suddenly worried about him after reading his note and ran to his bedroom only to see him stood there, his own wand pointed at his chest. It all happened in slow motion. She heard him mumble the word "avada" and before she could stop him he fell to the ground, silent, dead. "She sat there crying after patronus-ing lily to tell her what happened. She didn't know weather it was an hour or a minute before lily came and dragged her away. The person she loved was dead. He had taken his own life.

A/N: I could end there but I'm not going to …MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…it will all turn out good in the end…promise

Dora sat moping for hours at home…lily gave her space unsure of what to do; Remus had been buried earlier that day. She saw tonks walk past muttering something about fresh air and didn't try to stop her, deciding it was probably best for her. She would always regret that, not stopping her best friend. Tonks walked for about an hour thinking, she stopped at Gloria Jeans and wrote a note for her best friend and put it in her pocket. She went to Remus' grave and pulled out her wand. "We will be together now baby, going the same way, on the same path, I love you" she whispered before saying the fatal words and drawing her life from her body to be with her loved one

As soon as tonks said those words she felt tired. Immediately after she felt all the sudden warm. She opened her eyes to see a face she had loved since she was 18 staring up down at her "I missed you," she whispered softly to the man above her.

"I didn't want this to happen, but I am glad you are here. Shall we go on now? Together?" he said helping her up.

"Hold on, Remus you waited for me. You stayed in limbo waiting for me to come?" she said

"I told you I would never leave you Dora my love."


End file.
